DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This core is intended to be a resource for the SPORE as a whole and a valuable source of biological materials for the present and future projects and pilot studies. The laboratory core will be responsible for the collection, storage, and distribution of ovarian tissues and tumors. Fresh/frozen samples will be collected at FCCC and other participating sites and forwarded to our core laboratory. This laboratory core will also be responsible for the collection of archival ovarian tumor specimens and the extraction of DNA to be distributed to the participating projects and pilot studies. It is estimated that more than 400 new ovarian cancers cases will be identified each year through the OCCN (see Core 1) during the course of our proposal. It is very conservatively estimated that approximately 30 percent of these cases will be accrued as fresh/frozen specimens. Paraffin embedded tumors will be available from all cases. Tumor samples will be used by Projects 1, 2, 3 and 5. In addition, we will collect ovaries removed for prophylaxis from women considered to be at increased risk of developing ovarian cancer (e.g., BRCA1, BRCA1 mutant allele carriers, or suggestive family history of cancer) who participate in our chemoprevention trial (see Project 4). These tissues will be processed and distributed for pathology and immunohistochemical evaluation to determine the effect of fenretinide and other chemopreventive agents on the cancer-prone phenotype that we have previously observed in at risk ovaries. By centralizing these services into a core, we will be better able to manage and coordinate the collection, storage, and distribution of a large number of highly valuable tumor, cancer-prone and normal specimens.